


Field diary of Commander Sergei Strelka, Captain of the Platinum Knights

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha and Sergei are more like, But nothing goes as planned, Canon Compliant, Diary, F/M, I respect you so much, Post-Canon, They go on a mission together, You're such a honourable warrior, form diary, mutual respect, potatOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: The Kingdoms of Rolance and Hyland decide to train their soldiers in a joint exercise in order to school them in case something like Thiamat might happen again.Commander Sergei and Princess Alisha are chosen as the respective leading officers.But as soon as the two armies arrive at their destination in Glaveind Basin things don't appear to go as planned...





	Field diary of Commander Sergei Strelka, Captain of the Platinum Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Zinestiria Project and was published in the Fanzine Eternal Dream.  
> All of my thanks goes to the lovely Mod Team, who made this wonderful profect possible! <3
> 
> It was my first time ever contributing and participating in such a project and it brought me so much joy and experience!

 

 

 

 

**Field diary of Commander Sergei Strelka, Captain of the Platinum Knights**

  
  
  
**3rd Day of Hyanoum,**  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Pendrago,  
Sunny

  
Honourable person, who may find my notes worthy of reading.  
I’m writing with good news today. I have been honoured to attend a meeting with the delegation of Hyland’s finest military leaders. I may have been trained to see them as enemies in the past, yet I cannot help but recognize what formidable warriors are within their rank.  
One of the many fruitful points discussed was the decision to hold a joint manuever in order to prepare both of ours troops against possibly upcoming Hellion attacks.  
Hyland’s spokesperson and the leader of our future field exercise is none other than the esteemed Princess Alisha, whom I am honoured to call my friend after our shared battle against the dragon Tiamat.  
I am quite honoured and, if I may be so bold, glad to be the chosen leader of the Rolance battalion for the training exercise.  
I’ve treated myself with Drago Stew today.

 

  
  
**7th Day of Hyanoum,**   
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Lastonbell,  
Sunny

  
I have decided upon a handful of my most trusted Platinum Knights and otherwise relied on the recommendations of the other Generals when selecting which soldiers to invite to the training exercise.  
We have travelled to Lastonbell to fill up our missing rations until the rendezvous point in Glaivend Basin. I cannot express how I am looking forward to not only new possibilities to learn from Hyland’s best, but also to meet my comrade in arms again.  
\--I cannot express how I am looking forward to the possibility to learn from Hyland’s best, but also to meet my comrade in arms again.  
The manuever is scheduled to last for one week; every soldier should be able to carry his own rations for that time. Water may be a problem, since the scarce landscape of Glaivend Basin does not harbour many freshwater sources.  
As a token of trust, Hyland has offered to send in a supply force responsible for water provisions. As an equal token of trust I have decided to accept their proposal.  
I had dinner of cold tofu with my men.

 

  
  
**11th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Cloudy

  
We have arrived and set camp. Both my men and the troops of Hyland are cautious about mingling with each other. The upper echelon thought it wise to demonstrate union starting with the commandeering officers of this campaign.  
Yet I have to protest! There is no way that I can share a tent with Princess Alisha, Hyland’s General in Charge, yes, but still also a woman.  
Her highness herself scolded me and asked if I wish to insult her. Upon my question she answered: “Do you see me more as a woman than a soldier? Have I not proven myself enough already with my spear?”  
I am deeply ashamed. Such wisdom well beyond her years.  
The first night settled eventless over the camp.  
I provided myself with a baked potato.

 

  
**12th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Cloudy

  
It has been an eventful day.  
First thing in the morning we were attacked by Golem like monsters. Creatures seemingly made out of stone, mud and earth had swarmed the camp, causing havoc not only within my men but also among the Hylian forces. I am deeply ashamed to admit how long it took our soldiers to overcome their fear.  
It can only be called luck that we didn’t have any casualties besides some destroyed tents.  
We have discussed the nature of the creatures. Princess Alisha voiced her suspicion that they could be Hellions, yet this appears to be unlikely with the general lack of resonance in mankind.  
During the afternoon we experienced a similar attack, only this time the Hellions (we have decided to refer to them as Hellions after all, even though they were visible to the naked eye) seemed to be of an aquatic nature. We could fight them off equally, yet all of our men are aware this could have been accomplished much faster if we were able to really join our forces.  
I had a sandwich before I went to bed.

 

  
  
**13th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Rain

  
Our troops, Princess Alisha and I had a horrible night. Around midnight a downpour started, soaking most of our tents and supplies. Many of our men claim to be victims of nightmares. Upon further questions, they all describe a little girl’s voice whispering to them in their dreams.  
I have called them to order.  
They are noble soldiers of two honourable countries!  
Not some easily scared children!  
We broke camp and migrated to higher ground in hope to evade the swamp like conditions of our current dwelling. I can note with some delight how the blue and red bannered tents now are closely clustered together and no longer separated by a strict line.  
Like clockwork, we experienced yet another monster attack by the Golems at noon. I am deeply glad to see how fast my men were to follow the Princess’ orders.  
But our cheers were short lived as a minor earthquake split the ground and decimated our food rations. After consulting with our quartermaster only the potatoes are left.  
I had a baked potato for dinner.

 

  
**14th Day of Hyanoum,**  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Rain

  
The night was no more restive than the last one. Heavy rain has effectively captured us on the higher plains of the northern territory of the Basin. My mood has degraded alongside those of our men, which is why I am so bold as to refer to both Hylandian and Rolancian soldiers as ours from now on.  
The lack of sleep is apparent in the troops, although Princess Alisha appears to be fresh and rested like nobody else. I hope she can see how much of a glimmering beacon of inspiration she is for the rest of us.  
I have tried to get some sleep during the night, but the wetness of my pallet has left my sleep shallow. I thought I dreamed about a little girl’s voice, yet I am sure the talk of the men is getting to me.  
Around noon the aquatic Hellions attacked. Even though my men had prepared for the earth type Hellions they were fast to adapt. Princess Alisha and I are proud of the progress during this exercise.  
With the few remaining days left we may retreat home with a fruitful conclusion. I am quite hopeful.  
I had a grilled potato for dinner.

 

  
  
**15th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Cloudy

  
We are officially cut off from any path or means of communication.  
During the night we experienced several smaller earthquakes, though the again heavy rain prohibited us from witnessing the changes in our environment.  
This is the third night without proper sleep for our men, though I am thankful that I ordered half of the battalions to sleep during the uneventful afternoon yesterday.  
On the morrow, we could see that our camp is now located on a small island within the mostly flooded basin. We can see the other shores quite clearly. Some of the men built a raft out of firewood, yet as soon as they tried to board it a water derived tentacle, not unlike the aquatic Hellions we’ve experienced in the last days, rose up from the murky water and thrashed the boat.  
I fear that should the water not retreat within the next two days that we have left of our joint manuever all we can do is hope for search parties from either of our home kingdoms.  
The attacks were a joint one today, the creatures made out of the surrounding water attacked us from the shores, and the Golems erupted right out of the earth within our middle.  
It was as if the two elements were battling over who could torment us more.  
I had a mashed potato for dinner.

 

  
  
**16th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Cloudy with a little bit of sunshine

  
The mood is not well within our camp. The water has not retreated and we are trapped. I’ve seen my own Captain break down in tears over the sight of a potato for breakfast. He was consoled by a soldier from Hyland.  
The spirit of camaraderie is high, but my own tiredness, hunger and distaste for potatoes somehow sours the feeling of accomplishment.  
Princess Alisha looks concerned herself today, yet she only shows so within the privacy of our tent.  
Whispers of the little girl’s-ghost that’s haunting our camp are raging through the troops like wildfire. I do not wish to encourage such gossip, but I hear her too at night.  
Hellion attack at noon.  
Had a potato for dinner.

 

  
  
**17th Day of Hyanoum, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Glaivend Basin,  
Rain

  
Princess Alisha is concerned and her look is exasperated. She is still our goddess of hope, when she walks through the camp and gives advice and encouragement to the breaking men.  
And breaking they are. I passed our joint Lieutenant, huddled into the side of his tent, rocking back and forth and whispering ‘Meebo, meebo, potato potato!’ like a mad man.  
I paled upon his words and am ashamed to say that I sent for a man to help, because I could not do it on my own.  
Hellion attack at noon.  
Had a potato for dinner.

 

  
  
Still in Glaivend Basin,   
Still the Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
**18th Day of Hyanoum**  
And still rain

  
Meebo, meebo, _meebo_ , I hear you little girl, what do you want to say to me? What is it that I do not understand? And why do you have to talk to me at the cusp of sleep?  
Sleep, oh precious sleep! How you elude me!  
The men are tired and delirious. Despite the Hellion attacks I saw them fighting thin air!  
The spirit of madness is leaching like a pest on the minds of my men!  
Hellion attack at noon.  
For dinner I had another darn potato.

 

  
  
**19th Day of Hyanoum,**  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,    
Glaivend Basin,  
Rain

  
I fear I will not return home. Whoever may find this, please send this to the upper echelon of both Hyland and Rolance. And pass on my love to my mother. I beg of her forgiveness to bring shame to our family.  
Oh you Seraphs! If you can hear us, forgive us and send us your blessings!  
I will go now and search for a meebo. Whoever or whatever this might be! And then I will burn all of the remaining potato plants on this continent!!!  
Potato Potato meebomeeeeeeboooo potatopotatomee **eeeeeebo** ….  
**P O T A T O**

 

  
**3rd Day of Amenochiell, **  
Fifth Year of the Age of Purification,  
Lastonbell,  
Sunny

  
I shall apologize for the lack of entries, but my sanity was not at its best and I shall recapitulate the happenings of the last days shortly: madness had broken out in the camp and everybody but Princess Alisha was on the verge of breaking down.  
I do not know her means of communication, but Shepherd Rose appeared three days after my latest entry and commanded the water to retreat and the earth to calm down.  
Our troops have returned from the basin to Lastonbell where we were treated and nurtured back to health. We are about to depart to our respective capitals on the morrow.  
Princess Alisha and Shepherd Rose have invited me to dinner, with the hope to explain to me what exactly had happened.  
I just do hope there won’t be any potatoes apparent within the meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far!  
> I hope you've enjoyed our wild ride xD 
> 
> I for myself couldn't eat potatoes for a long time after writing that x'D


End file.
